batmantvseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Two Sides
Two Sides is the twelfth episode of the third season of NBC's The Batman. It first aired on March 7, 2011. It is the thirty-eighth episode overall. Synopsis Two-Face learns that Cameron failed to find Joker and decides to do it himself. Bruce suits up for one last attempt to stop Two-Face. Sawyer and Allen are tasked with babysitting James as they try to get him off video games. Sarah learns that her wedding must be postponed because of Gordon not being able to make it back in time for the rehearsal dinner. Crane returns to Gotham when Killer Croc informs Tiffany of Crane's past and he wants revenge. Falcone is being hunted by Maroni again. Plot Two-Face is in his apartment. He wants to know when Riddler will return as he missed him that night. Riddler is on the phone with him and tells him he will be home the next day. Two-Face tells him he doesn't know if he'll be able to wait that long. Riddler tells him he's sure he can manage. Harvey then gets a text saying Cameron failed to find Joker. Two-Face gets dressed from the boxers he is in and leaves the apartment. Sarah is in her office and looks at the calendar. Her rehearsal dinner is the next night. She looks at her phone and it is shown she has texted Gordon many times. Gordon finally texts back sayin: "Sarah, I'm really, really, really, sorry. Barbara, Dick, and I are just leaving and we won't be back for a couple days. We're going to have to postpone for a few days". Sarah is upset but tells her assistant to call all of the guests to inform them the wedding and rehearsal dinner are being pushed back a week. Bruce watches the news and learns Two-Face has destroyed a street in looking for the Joker. He offers a large prize if anyone finds him. Bruce calls Allen that he needs him to babysit James for a while. After a while, Allen and Maggie arrive and Bruce thanks . Bruce then gets onto costume and leaves. James learns he has to be babysat and plays videogames. Allen asks him if he is excited for school. James realizes school starts in two days and is upset. But he continues his games so Allen turns off the TV and tells James that if Allen and Maggie can take him anywhere he wants. James asks to go to Coast City for the day. Allen thinks about and tells him they can spend two hours there before Bruce will be back. Jonathan Crane drives into Gotham where he stops at a sewer gate. He enters the sewers and finds Killer Croc. Croc tells him he was expecting him soon and Crane tries to attack him. Croc beats Crane but the latter tells Croc he will be back. Falcone is on the streets of Gotham when he sees Maroni is staring at him. Falcone tries to run off but Maroni's mafia goes after him. Falcone escapes by his mafia and leaves. Two-Face searches everywhere for the Joker but can't find him. Two-Face then remembers the place that Mario Falcone was killed. Two-Face gets there and finds a cave in it's place. He finds a depressed Joker there. He tries to kill him but Joker beats Two-Face. The two discuss Harley and their loss but Joker reveals to the audience that Harley is not dead but went missing after being saved by Riddler several months ago and Two-Face and Joker both blamed each other. Allen and Maggie arrive in Coast City with James and they try to have fun. James gets hungry so the three go to a restaurant. There, the three meet up with Ryder and Flamingo. Maggie tells James he was her ex and James asks why they broke up. The four adults try to work around telling James about their gay relationship but ultimately James just tells them he is going into 8th grade and knows about that stuff. The four are surprised but realize that they are old enough now that that kind of stuff was not taught in seventh grade when they were kids. Sarah goes to the GCPD where it is practically empty. She finds out the entire GCPD is out looking for Two-Face. She walks into the medical examiner's room where she finds Jason and Vicki having sex on the medical table. They try to get dressed before she kicks them out but she is just disgusted. Jason mistakenly makes a comeback about her doing it with Gordon and the couple leaves right away. Crane tries to get revenge on Croc but realizes that Croc loves no one. He realizes that the only way he can hurt him is by killing him which will be hard. Falcone wakes up in a warehouse with a gun to his head by Maroni. Falcone tells him that he doesn't care if he is killed and Maroni soon realizes that he wants to be reunited with his deceased wife. Maroni decides to take pity on him and shoot him without the torture. Falcone is killed and Maroni dumps him into the river after saying his goodbyes. James and the cops return home as Sarah arrives to take James back to his house as his family has returned. James seems disappointed but wants to see his father and sister again. The cops say their goodbyes and James leaves with Sarah. In the cave, Two-Face and Joker bond over Harley and Batman arrives. Batman tries to take the two in but Harley appears and stops him. Harley reveals to Two-Face and Joker that Riddler dumped her in the forest because he wanted Two-Face to himself as he always loved him. Two-Face rejoices as Joker accepts the fact that Harley loves another man because he loves her he will let her go. Harley and Two-Face leave as Batman is left unconscious. At City Hall, Sarah returns. She hears gunshots and sees James enter. James kills her guards and then tells her that he though he was becoming normal but no one can tame the beast. He then proceeds to shoot her and two of the guards that rushed in. He makes sure Sarah is dead but shooting her in the head and does the same with one of the guards. To the other, he tells to spread the word that James Jr. is a killer who will show no mercy. Cast Starring *Ben Affleck as Bruce Wayne/Batman *Alexander Gould as Dick Grayson/Robin *Sarah Hyland as Barbara Gordon/Batgirl *Zen Gesner as James Gordon *Nathan Gamble as James Gordon Jr. *Jared Leto as the Joker *Brian McManamon as Basil Karlo/Clayface *Tom Hardy as Victor Payne/Bane *Maggie Geha as Pamela Isely/Poison Ivy *Robin Lord Taylor as Oswald Cobblepot/Penguin *Cory Michael Smith as Edward Nygma/Riddler *Zabryna Guevera as Sarah Essen *Floriana Lima as Maggie Sawyer *Andrew Stewart-Jones as Chris Allen *Benedict Samuel as Jervis Tetch/Mad Hatter *Cillian Murphy as Jonathan Crane/Scarecrow *Adewale Akinnuoye-Agbaje as Killer Croc *John Doman as Carmine Falcone *Nicholas D'Agosto as Harvey Dent/Two-Face *Jamie Chung as Vicki Vale *David Zayas as Sal Maroni *Thomas Haden Church as Cameron van Cleer/Killer Moth *Margot Robbie as Harley Quinn Guest Starring *Raul Castillo as Eduardo Flamingo *Jeremy Irons as Alfred Pennyworth *Jonathan Keltz as Andrew Ryder *Zach Appelman as Jason Bard Trivia *This episode achieved 8.34 million U.S. live viewers. *Alexander Gould, Sarah Hyland, Zen Gesner, Brian McManamon, Tom Hardy, Maggie Geha, Robin Lord Taylor, Cory Michael Smith, Benedict Samuel, and Thomas Haden Church do not appear in this episode as the Dick Grayson, Barbara Gordon, Jim Gordon, Basil Karlo, Bane, Poison Ivy, Penguin, Riddler, Mad Hatter, and Cameron van Cleer. *This episode received very positive reviews. It scored a 44% on Rotten Tomatoes and an 41 out of 100 on Metacritic. *Guest stars in this episode include Raul Castillo, Jeremy Irons, Jonathan Keltz, and Zach Appelman as Eduardo Flamingo, Alfred Pennyworth, Andrew Ryder, and Jason Bard, respectively. *This episode is rated TV-14 for L-V.